King E & Kaede Blood paths
by King E.16
Summary: a new King E. was born. and a new opportunity, revenge fills this heart, and a opportunity to help somebody with similar problems...a tale that takes two points of view of how they are now. or that the world has created?
1. Chapter 1

**Enoch/Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Enoch Story Part 1:**

The blood, I remember it all over my body, and let's say the truth, when you are in pain you think the blood is what makes it, but is the wound. That dammed car, but hey why going in the end of my life when we can go to how I got in this situation, my mum and dad were different races, I am…brown to say, my life is filed by a great house, loving parents, lots of collectibles (figures) and graphic novels, but not everything is sunshine. I was being bullied in two completely different schools, and no girls (at least pretty ones) want me, I'm short and very skinny, even to the point of some people thinking I am emaciated…let's talk about my school life: I was in the "Good" Shepard for a long time, like when I was 12 or something like that.

But I will not talk about that time; I will talk about how things turned from bad, to worse, to unbearable shit. Bullies, they ruined everything in my life. The school was huge in terms of size and height, the primary internal color of the walls was green and white. But the darkest corners were still there…the ones who destroyed my life, I was a very smiley and naïve boy in that past…people thought I had mental problems…but in reality, they _made me insane, _in the life of a human being a part of your life you never liked, there are many reasons why, mine: bullies. Sons of guns 'n' bitches…they destroyed my innocence, when I was in 7th grade I had…one friend, a girl who had a very emotionless face with cat-like eyes, she had a very weird hair, the texture was awfully similar to Pubic hair…and yes it sounds perverted but it's a truth. I was not exactly the best of the best students, but it was nice, to say the least, then a big guy appeared, Hugo was this name, ok I forgot the name of the girl is…Ed, ok go to the point, the shitload: he was taller than the average kid, he was almost as tall as the teacher, he always tried to abuse and torture us, ok he was the crazy guy, not me.

He was in fact the first real enemy I had, he was expulsed, then the good hearted teacher decided to pray to make him come back…and my question is, why? Apparently when you are a good guy/girl your intelligence and common sense is slowly eaten away by petty morals (I'm not saying that _all _morals are useless) and Hugo came…what a world uh? Am going to skip a few years, to 8th grade, life was _fuck _then, the Hugo guy was out of my life, but two more came. This jackasses where two fatsos, one with orange skin and another one black, I completely forget they names…but I will never forget these faces, my hatred is so much that if we were in a desert I will have killed them with the parts of a dead animal when I got the chance. They always punch me, consider themselves to be perfect and that no law or person could stop them from hurting me, and they were racists, but not in the sense of "I hate your skin" in that sense, they hated me because I was different from them, I talked in a more eloquent and polite way, and my very thin body…maybe the last one is more plausible.

Life in the "good" Shepard was, just, crap. So bad that I needed to use _another _friend of mine, she was very close to Ed, unlike the pubic haired girl, she was tall, fat and with minuscule flesh particles in her forehead, she always sweat to the point of being just disgusting, her mouth tasted like the aroma of trash…but she had a brain, and she was way more interested in her studies, the kind that she will do anything for doing a good job…and I will do anything too to be free of that shit hole, so I seduced her, I…kissed her (and yes, it tastes like trash) promised her to be a great boyfriend and always to be with her, blah, blah, blah, lies and shit like that.

Then the day came…freedom, I forgotten about that fatso, and I had a few months of liberty were good to my sanity, by my lord I knew that the freedom was good…then I came to another school, I expected this one to cease my pain of the past…but in the few months of non-brutality I knew about a more profound pain…I was alone. When I was like 13, 10 and less I always wanted a girlfriend at the age of 16, but I never got one in the first place, Days (the fat girl) was not exactly someone to love, she was ugly and her breath was unpleasant, I wanted someone like Ed…but I wanted that someone to love me and understand my pain, I always was alone. Even when I was 16 I tried to befriend some girls at my church, but they had boyfriends or never liked me on the first place. When I was 9 I found a young woman of my age.

She was in a church our church visited, she was happy and acted with total respect to me, her beautiful brown hair, this pale, yet soft skin was just wonderful. We were good friends for very, very few Sundays. I never saw her again after that. She was a good person, and I never asked for her love. And I think she might have feelings for me, who knows maybe she really considered me a true friend…or maybe not.

Ok I am rambling, let's talk about my second school, it was called Jetzen. I know: "what the hell that minds?" It minds stop asking crappy questions and listen! That place was even poorer looking than the last one; I expected the students to be more humble…but no, after another few months the things started again as always, the few men bullied me, I never got a girlfriend…but I got a few friends, one with great manga skills (something I don't like that much) another one that was a football player…and the last one a ballet person. (a guy), one of the bullies Hav, was my hated enemy, when we first meet I needed to make an important work, exhibition we needed to talk about, the next week he told me he did nothing, aster that day we fight with words and he always threatens me, but then the things changed…forever.

**Enoch Story Part Two:**

You are asking, what about that car ramming you? I will tell you, I was exiting Jetzen, and then a car crashed on me, let's say the truth the school was in the middle of a road, and I didn't see very well where I was going. Then I felled pain, so much I screamed, and then I flied in the air…ok my _soul _did, and I saw the surface of the earth, I was as fast as a rocket, then I was in space…then I saw a colorful portal to another dimension.

Then I entered the vortex, I was greeted by a figure as big as a skyscraper, with blue skin and blue fire around this face, masking it. Then with a thunderous and inhuman, but gentle voice the creäture spoke: "greetings, Enoch number two, good to know you have come here, now you can become a heaven spawn like your other dimensional you"

I asked towards the giant: "are you…the Lord?" then he looked at my tiny ant looking size and said: "yes, I am. Let me explain, an Enoch died in Earth-1220, He decided to become a traveler of other dimensions but then he fallen in love with one person of a sub species of human of another earth, and then the "Many-worlds interpretation" as your kind calls it set in action, in other words: that Enoch…created _**your **_reality!" I was in shock…all that I believed was a lie?! Then he answered: "no, I created earth-1220, so that makes me your grandfather…sort of, it's complicated so try to believe it, know let me ask you something, there is something in your earth or another one/s that interests you? Because like the original one you can make yourself a Heaven Spawn, to help others with your almost limitless abilities, your earth is heavily similar to the one of the diclinous, even with the same people of it, so…if you want your original world (am not forcing you) I can create your suit and fill you with my blood"

Then I fell…my body going cold, God told me that my body was filled with Holy plasma already, and then a strange black goo embraces me…and then it introduces inside my skin…then I ask him: "why do I need to do this, I can just relax for a while? This is heaven right?! The place where you can fucking relax!"

Then he kneeled and he said: "relax then, there is someone with similar problems to you…but I will tell you no more about that, ok I will show you _your _heaven…because there is a heaven for everyone, is like an interdimencionl hotel, with infinite rooms…I will put you there…enjoy. Then I suddenly wake up in my room, of the apartment were me and my parents lived, the room where they sleep was filled with the pets of my childhood, I continue and I realize my closet is filled by all the graphic novels I always wanted and I got, then I see close to my TV two little wood platforms in the top of them were all the figures am always wanted to create and get. I got a PlayStation 4…without any problems. Anything he wanted I got it in a second. Except a girlfriend…and vengeance. But am wanted to see these bullies in pain beyond any mercy, because they never offered me, why I?

I ordered this suit to involve me. The goo began melding with him, forming a skin tight suit…with three talons for the feet. It began to form a skin tight suit, I got claws, and a mask was created, it got green eye holes…the color of rusted copper, I made a tail with a sharp spiked end. I wanted to look menacing, I teleported to my old school (the "good Shepard") and I teleported all of them. The two fatasses, one whose name I have forgotten that was very pale, tall and strong and hav, and two girls that rejected me that were really stupid. this would be the opportunity of all my life to take revenge...why should waste it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Enoch & Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Enoch Story Part Three**

Life has turned the other side for me; they destroyed what is left of my innocence, I was considered an insane person for 17 years…now they will see what happens when the strength, the brutality, harshness and plain evil is turned to them. I have heard of a story, in 1990 a kid killed an entire classroom, with a heavy handgun, because bullies tormented him, the teacher survived, he shouts the words: "_I'm gonna take revenge you motherfuckers, tell me, who is the bitch now_?!" the kid commits suicide a few months after the incident. I would do something like him, I want them to know fear, but unlike him I have a plan, I have a mental image of what will happen, I will scare them straight…with my face, unlike my other me, I have no mouth of my bright color, I only have my "E" logo and my claws. I am not soft like him to forget about them. I run through the wall, I telekinetically lock the door, unlike Enoch am not the king of my heaven, I'm the king of their pride, the one who conquered their expectations of victory…at the helpless, I'm the king of the worst nightmare of evil.

They quake in fear as I pass through the wall as the ghost that shambles in the mind of tormented people at night; they start to shout how I did that, they scream at horror when I order my suit to pull my mask off. I laugh, very hardly, and then I re-introduce myself: "I am the one that you believed to be dead…Enoch Laddered, you should be happy to see your old "friend" alive and well, oh. I forgot, you were the ones that ruined everything, and I will pay to you with the same coin" the men start to encircle me and try to act like friends to me, the orange fat tries to handshake me, I grab this palm, and I crush it, they see blood and they start to scream, the other two try to get through the door, is futile, they call me monster and freak, I began to explain them what I am now: "I am the one that will stop your evil, vengeance and retribution join forces today…I am the king of your fear, the one that will conquer you…see my horrific images of pain, and despair!" flat tentacles come out of my "E" (chest) and they introduce it selves at these foreheads.

I created nightmares beyond the sanity that can drive anyone mad, Lovecraft based horrors that are beyond any rational mind, they scream, they cry. I smirk and laugh, they beg for mercy, I say no, this day, this exact moment was the thing I always wanted to do, I had very few friends in my life-like my cousin, a friend of the "Good" Shepard, and a friend of mine that lives close to my aunt. But they will have a nice live, without me they will die a bit in the inside, but that is pleasure compared to the unspeakable visual horror my enemies see now.

They killed Enoch…the King of fear has born today, they must be honored, my "debut" has been today, I have heard that hatred can cause severe pain in the heart, but now I feel joy, the joy of them begging for me to stop, they cry as babes in need, I take a picture of this wonderful moment, I make a video of it. Thanks to the camera I teleported in my hand. Then I leave them, I go home thought a portal, and I unlock the door. The images will create on them nightmares for four years least, I go to my castle and I collapse in my bed. I dream of them telling to their parents the traumatic event, no one will believe them. But now a question appears in my mind…what I am going to do now?

**Enoch/Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Enoch Story Part four**

I see the world, I see _my _world, I see how the house I lived is, my parents still cry at me. But I see something weird…in Japan, I see a prisoner in an island, a girl with cat shaped horns, her head was covered by a helmet with a smile that could scare anyone. She escaped, and dark mayhem started, in the facility, killing anyone thanks to "hands" created by her mind, she escaped by the force of a bullet, and she got to a nearby island, Kamakura. But she was found by a couple of cousins. Her personality has broken on two when she woke up to see them, one naïve and stupid, other ruthless. I see all thought my ability to see my home world, Kaede was her name. Then I looked back at her past, blood and…bullies? Like _me?! _I see how they treated her like me because of her horns, also I see that these two only friends died; a dog and a girl. I see her getting captured, but before that she killed too much people including a kid of her same age, but not him, this father and sister, I see her future, and I see a world of horned people killing innocents, I see in awe and horror that she created them by pronating men by her "hands", and a man helped too, used a missile to make the "virus" of the horned people expand.

I…see my world dying thanks to them, and I see that the plan of the man to create a society of horned people fails thanks to one thing, there is only one male, so if there are no humans, and just millions of female horned humans, how they will reproduce? With one single male? They will rape him to make this species live and prosper? In this earth humans will die first, horned humans next. Thanks to the obsession of a man with becoming God. I must stop that, but how? I must talk with that girl and prevent her of being captured? I don't want to see the entire world dying twice. Humans in an unwinnable war, horneds in extinction point. I must stop this from happening! I still have time, first find her. But what is next? Kill her? But we have so much in common. Maybe God will now…he is my only friend, and the only one who can understand this situation.

God created a world, and he doesn't give a damn shit about it, the humans will kill horneds, but they will kill humans, neither will fucking survive! Ok, one will. But it will die shortly. But the girl, she was like me. How he can let this future happen?! What about killing both of them with natural causes? But no, he is omnipotent, all-seeing, and more. BUT HE WILL DO NOTHING?! I must enter to Japan and fix all of it. Before she kills more, before he kills. I teleport to a city in rain, I see a child of my age with a shirt…and nothing else, before I came there I ordered my suit to become a hood, a grey and old-looking one, I wanted to look like a homeless man, maybe I can get closer to her like that. The girl is being watched by the citizens, as a woman watches a hooker in disgust, they see her the same way. The girl goes with a depressed look on her face, finally going to a beach. I close my eyes as I see her crouching and making her ass go to view. A couple sees her and tries to reach her. I have seen this.

A soldier hits the non-horned girl, I would interfere, but need to see with my own eyes the events, and then get Kaede when I get the chance, I must convince her to come with me, but in her intelligent but "evil" persona. The soldier knock out the cousins, "Nyu" cower in fear. I continue looking, I'm not amused, am horrified of their foolishness, a man beats her up trying to make the horned mad to fight him. The man board of waiting for her to become feral, orders another soldier to kill her. Meanwhile the couple were saved and brought to a hospital. But "Nyu" is no more…Lucy is now awoken. A big hole is opened in the chest of the soldier, Bando the brutal one sees in horror the mistake of not killing her. He tries to fire, but the hands block every single bullet. _He has opened Pandora's Box. _Almost hit several times by the shape shifting psychokinesis vectors, he formulates a plan, but in the end the physical demon Lucy grabs a machine gun, she corners him…with her legs? What the fuck? Ok, he tries to shoot her, but with predictable results she cuts his arm, then she breaks this other arm, and for the coupe of grace, she destroys these eyes.

Then she starts to scream…someone closed the box? The immature one runs, and runs past a homeless girl; I see how she helps the injured jackass. The boy sees Nyu, and he tells to her to stay in her place. For now I need to wait until she gets captured, and then escapes, unlike the original world where she comes back to them (and the other reality where Enoch comes is the same thing anyways) she lives as a bum. The perfect time for me to intervene. I see in the facility a girl with great injuries, Nana…my other fallen in love with alternate her, and God modified reality to make her to this age. I think she deserves to live. After that I see in the house of the boy (Kouta) in the maple house the homeless girl decides to return to them an umbrella that fallen in the earlier night…holy shit! She is awake?! She is about to lash her vectors at them! I am about to enter…but then she remembers him, so she leaves, this is the time when she is about to kill…Nana? Oh fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enoch & Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Kaede/Lucy Story**

I had a hard life, first my mom and dad abandoned my in a shitty Orphanage. I killed my bullies and I tried to do that thing with everyone, but before that I got a friend…but I killed this family, then I got another one, and she died, why my life is full o' shit? I will tell you. A voice in my head keeps telling me to do kill all humans, but I first heard the damn thing when I was like 10 or something like that, there were bullies, assholes that always considering me an "oxen" but one day a girl helped me, after that I binged some food to my dog, my only real friend. But that was not enough, so I told that girl about him, she told me that she could pet him, but it was my second greatest mistake, after existing. That bastard holds him, and he killed the dog with a rock, all in front in me. And my "friend" she smirked, but she really did that? Or it was my mind? The rock bashed the poor thing…and then I released all my hate, and something more, my hands. They crushed them, all of them.

I exited the blood filled place where I came, I buried my fallen friend, if I didn't have these fuckin' horns he would be alive. I wonder who of us is worse. The kids that were miserable and wanted me to feel more than them, or me, a monster? Before I can answer a random kid came close to me, I was about to kill him, all because of these horns of shit. He noticed them, and…unbelievably told me that they were "awesome" I tried to convince him they were the source of my pain, but he failed to understand. He told me in a week he will return to this home; Hokkaido. I tried to wait for him; it began to rain when the night came. I was foolish enough to believe he will come. I thought of finding shelter, I found a house of a filthy family of humans, no one of them knew of me, but they were still the same race as that bully.

The next day he came, and he out me a wool cap, I decided to accompany him, I was alone in the night waiting for him…but why? He was a human, but it was like some kind of crush, i decided to go to the house I was, I told him tomorrow I will wait for him. In the home I see that the food is old, I left before the police came…I thought things can go well the next couple of days. I was (sort of) wrong because has been three days waiting, in my walk I found two people talking about my killings, and then I realize…why I was thinking about killing all the time? I was a sadist? Then a voice in my head spoke to me, it sounded like an old woman with a frail voice…the same one I heard the day I unleashed my hands for the first time. I tried to reason with it, but the voice wanted me to keep doing it, it has been lauder since then, killing is my gig it keeps saying! I finally found Kouta, he told me this would be this last day here…I accompanied him to the zoo…we took a train, I never was in a zoo before, this kind of thing for me was very new.

For the first time I saw them, I was really excited, maybe the very first time I had that, after a few walks around it and eating desserts I started thinking about still being with him, one of the very few people who treated me like a normal person, if I lost him my life would be more…I don't know…worst I guess. He told me about a festival…I so wish I could go with him. We make our way to a steam; we got ourselves a little game of splash…after that we dry our clothes…incidentally we were full naked in that instant, but due to the fact we were just kids…neither of us got a chance to make up due to the fact we didn't know what was that. If we got a chance that would be wonderful…I told him I would never forget that day, the best day of my life…the former is true, and the latter…was a lie implanted by my very being.

In the train we were leaving, he told me that he promised this cousin he would go, I wondered if it was a boy, or a girl. I realized I was a bit jealous. But the voice told me to kill him, with horror I saw myself in real life strangling Kouta…I was following my instincts in that moment. I apologized to him…were we arrived, then he told me that this cousin was…a guy, yeah he lied, but when I think right now of it…he did because it would hurt my feelings, he did it to make me happy…and what I did, was just the worst thing I have done…

I came to the festival alone, all the lights and people were enjoying, I was depressed because almost all the people were in couples, families etc., and I was alone. But if I found him I would tell him I loved him, but then, I see him huggin' a Random girl…a man tosses me aside and I fall…I embrace the cold unforgiving ground. I began to see things…like an imaginary Kouta telling me he just liked me because I was a "strange animal" then he told me I killed a lot of people, too much to be considered human…now I consider he *would* be right, then that voice told me to join it, she told me to kill everyone, to live in a place without humans, to kill my emotions, and become the destroyer of humanity…then I raise…and I kill every single one that is around me. A woman "tries" to help me; I blow her fucking face off… (Maybe I overreacted a little) I sneak into the train Kouta was…not before I have a glimpse of the bitch he was huggin'…when I entered it I was hearing a little brat telling him "a horned girl _really_ killed those people!" then she saw me…oow her face was like "oh crap, she is here"

I get up of the seat, and then he looked at me. Happy, filled with hope. I was thinking he would get startled when he saw me, but before I can do something with my hands, the bratty sister pushed me hard (for being a brat) she tried to defend him for me to not kill him, why should I? he was the only person in these days that was not a complete asshole. They had a "little" argument about running away from me, and finally ending with Kouta saying: "I simply hate you" after that I slash the Kanae in a half torso…I laugh for a bit and I tell him something: "it's you who is the stupid one" the father tries to charge at me, *poof* decapitation. He tries to ask me why I explained that if he wasn't my friend I would have killed him. I told him it would be natural to kill him and everyone in fact. Quoting myself: "don't tell me, that you feel bitter about them dying" I promised myself to kill this cousin. Then he rams me and begins to pound me…demanding me to stop killing, then I realize: he will _never_ become my friend again…I killed this family.

**Part two:**

It's been 5 years since that night. And I still think I did wrong, and I am right, I killed in front of him. But not random people, not muggers…I killed this family, and I laughed in this face when I did it. I been in hokkaidou…I thought in these moments I was alone, and for good reason, I thought killing humans was the right thing, filling it with my own species. And without notice a soccer ball hits my face! I'm about to lash out the hands, and then a girl sneaks at me and attends my bleeding nose. After her treating my injury at her house I decide to leave…maybe because I don't want to make another innocent pay. She is very good at drawing, even to the point of drawing me…when suddenly the father of Aiko (the name of the girl) began to hit her after seein' she was using her sketch book. I stopped him, then he was about to hit me too. Until I toss him in the air with my hands. I lift her outside to the park. I learn that she is beat constantly, and her mother left her, and maybe that day she would be reunited with her. Aiko's mother was a painter, so she will get to an exhibition the same day, in the local mall. I settle in a forest; then I realize that one of her paintings has fallen for the attic!

In horror I see that she killed this own father (I will not blame her though, he was a dick less dick) Aiko explain me that she tried to stop her dad for slashing the picture…it was an accident in other words, I tell her I am going to take the blame, and the next day go to the police. But the lover of the jack ass sees us with the corpse so we left the place. We got inside the mall, it was already closed. The white walls were adorned by beautiful paintings, but one in particular was more than enough to convince Aiko her mother still loved her: one with her, and a baby embracing.

After that I told her I am a…"magician" making nearby dolls dance. After that she was amused and decided for us to be friends forever. But that was interrupted by an attack of a army. I tried to protect aiko the best I could. But she was shot…but then I realized, she protected me. A human truly cared for me…I screamed in horror that the _only _human I cared about as much as her cared about me died! I released my hands and I destroyed a shit ton of crap in the mother fuckin' building! Aiko lived for a few seconds…just to thank me for helping her. I only destroy; I can't protect a shit…The rest of the team had me corralled; the man with the glasses told me that they can save her, if I surrender. I eventually did. In my capture I tried to believe in a future both of us could be happy together. After that I was in the dark, cold and gloom facility. Kurama (that guy with the glasses) told me something I realized with horror: she died; he bluntly told me if we "diclinous" coexisted with humans, none of this had happened. I am _NOT _the villain! You humans are the real evil, and the ones that refused to coexist!


	4. Chapter 4

**Enoch & Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Kaede/Lucy Story part three**

I am in a dark cell. I been here for so much time I can't even begin to imagine the years I been. I still believe humans are evil, but may I be wrong all along? I have killed these unrelated people when I was free, maybe I crossed the line? I have been become a Xenophon? Or maybe all these years of incarceration had made me soft. Questioning what I am supposed to be is defeat…I will not surrender! Maybe my plan to fill humanity with my own species will fail…but perhaps not. Kurama told me about how it can fail: without men of my own species, they will be extinct. Lies, and more motherfucking lies! How can he know the future? A society of women can make a difference in a world of either sexes, or hell we can make our own men! Or a sexual organ to reproduce in our own….ok that last one is disgusting.

But I finally escaped after a guard made the mistake of coming close to my cage. I walked the place with eerie calmness. Killin' guards as they dared to cross my path. Blood in big, if not large quantities were laid in my walk. I…remember how I killed his family, and I still regret it. I am not proud of the things I have done. I grab a random girl as a hostage. Kurama tells her about her dead will be a sacrifice. After an emotive speech by these two jackasses, I rip her head off and I use it as a shield against the bullets, I killed every guard I saw. The ones that survived ran away, after so much trouble I finally escape. I am close to a cliff.

But before I can jump a sniper to shot at the back of my head! I fall to the infinite ocean. And I lose consciences, after that I don't remember frankly I think I died in these moments, everything was dark, and I saw a girl. Identical to me when I had 5, asking me all the time: "when you are going to wake up?" or "tell me…when you wake up you will continue to kill humans right?" I always said: "I don't know" but it still said that I need to kill humans, but I am happy about doing it? No…not at all, sometimes some bloody explosions were funny, but killjoy… not at all.

Then…something weird happens, I awake in a raining beach, with a couple of soldier around me, one about to shoot me. What…the…fuck?! I put a hole in this body, and I broke this arm, he screams like a girl (ironic) for strange reasons I begin to laugh like a psycho…ok I was one to begin with but, why did I laugh like that? I sense pain, around me. I begin to scare the fuck out of this buddy; these bullets don't even face me. He hides behind a rock. Then he begins to rant about "being in danger is fucking fun" bullshit. I try my best to thrown stones to him. But then I decide to use the "cover" he is using to smash him, the asshole tries to run, another rock, I throw a tin can to him; with enough force to decapitate a man, but he decides to step out, but then he realizes I have the gun of this buddy, I shoot him (wow, I'm handy with that machine gun uh?) he got shot in the legs, and I put my body above him, mocking that bastard if he is having "fun"

He raises this gun to shoot him, but my "hands" rip this arm, he tries to choke me, but I break the wrist of this other hand, and let's say the truth… damn that was funny I began to laugh more, and more. He then says crap like "I'll remember you" and more random crap like that. I make this eyeballs blow the fuck up, he tries to rattle about "killing you, slaughter you" I look at him like a mother looks at a son, like "aw, it's not cute?" but before I can finish him off, that…thing, a stupid thing flows through my head, meowing?! I start to lose…control of my body…and I return to the darkness.

Hours had passed after that moment, maybe days. I have finally awaked. But I still remember that sensation like another me taking control, but incapable of doing it efficiently. I find myself in a house, but why. This other personality has done something I may have never done before? Maybe she got a life, maybe she got friends. And what I find? Kouta…son of a bitch. After all this time, I finally found him. But before I could figure out he was him, I was about to do a bloody mess in the house, bravo dude, thanks to our past you saved your…"family" I go outside, it's a matter of fact I must go out of this live. But how did I found him? Was my other me who did this? This puzzle is hurting me.

I go outside, and I see a dog, nearly identical to…the one I had before. Tied to a lash, I cut the rope with my hands, and I leave. What? I am a heartless monster? Not exactly. I try to think about how…"she" came here (for choice of better words) I rest in the temple stairway's stone, but then without warning a _horned _girl…telling me to come with her to "home"; the facility…in not going back there. Nope. This girl must be really retarded to believe that is my home, hell being a bum is more pleasant than being experimented painfully! She innocently asks me if I going to kill her, my answer: "I never killed a 'human' before" but that damn girl doesn't understand that so I decide to do the worst. I put my 'hands' around her. Then I go, telling her to do the same. But that immature bitch doesn't understand, so I finally punch her, but before I could kill that damn asshole, she says: "this doesn't hurt at all" but the most shocking thing is that in the top of the stairway a man jumps all the way down, he lands uninjured and he says: "she is right…_**that **_is nothing in comparison to the pain I will bring to you" I see that he is using an…outlandish outfit: it's like a skin thigh suit, black. With a mask that completely covers this head like spider man, to green eyes, and no mouth. In this chest there is an "E" symbol with crown, this fingers have sharp nails, green two. And talons in this feet, three of them, with green nails. Also in the abdomen and the legs are colored grey. The voice of this guy is very menacingly calm, just before I could do anything he appears in front of me and punches me! How he is this fast?! I expect this to be a short fight, but I think he wants the entire thing contrary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enoch/Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Enoch Story Part four**

"You are not the only sharpest knife in this world" I said darkly. "I figured that out because you surprise yourself with the presence of more powerful beings than yourself. So I guess this will be a shocker to you." She is in the ground, still phased by my punch. I look at Nana…and I have images on my head, about how I loved her. But then I realize: "_the __**other **__Enoch loved her" _I ask the innocent bystander: "are you ok? Are you hurt?" I race to her side; she was bleeding in her mouth. Also I still have memories of my other me, and that makes me mad with rage, and the worst of all: God never modified the world to make her of my age, so she is still five or seven years old…so Kaede was about to kill a minor! I try to calm Nana, she was still in shock: "listen, get the hell away from her, this is going to get ugly, I'm really sorry for coming late, but mark my words: she will pay"

The girl nods, but asks me who I am, and I simply answer: "a friend" I charge at the psycho, then in rage I grab her by the neck and I hold her in the air: "you didn't know she was a minor, eh? You piece of rotting fuck!" I slam her in the ground. Punching her several times, when I stopped her tries to talk: "w-what are you?! How did you do all of that stuff, answer me" I smile inside of my mask and I say: "like a said before: You are not the only sharpest knife in this world" I give her enough space to recover, she tries to put her vectors inside me, but nothing happens, then she begins to laugh: "I have you trapped, I don't have any fuckin' ideas of what or who are you, but no one can escape this" I laugh too and I say: "I can" and I completely trespass her hands, then she begins to over ventilate, I knew she was afraid of more powerful beings than her.

"NO…this is not happening!" she screams when I get closer to her, and I say: "oh is happening my friend, and is indeed real, so brace yourself you son of a bitch! And I uppercut her direct in the jaw! She tries to run away, but I make my arm a long tentacle and I lash it in her back, the appendage speedily drags her to me. Kaede is paler than before: "you…you are no diclinous…what are you!? What is your obsession with me?!" and I say: "no obsession, I don't want you to run before getting the pain you deserve, that little girl has been in horrific experiments, and she got scars in some parts of this body, and you _dare _to try to kill her? What a sensible, sympathetic girl, what is next drown and eat kittens?"

Then I grab her by the arms and I use a tentacle in my back to hold her like a punching bag, and good ol' fists to the body, my rage flows my body, inside my mask I had an expression of discomfort and hate, but…I am becoming like her? She tried to kill a girl years below her but, this brutality is what she deserves? I stop my beating and I see her face…sad, with stains of blood, despair…and I see now…I was about to become one of her bullies. I let her go and before she could fall to the ground I catch her, she then ask me again: "kill me…its why you come here right? Do it…maybe I will not go to hell" I say: "…I think you learned enough, because unlike you, I'm not ruthless, and I serve someone who tells me a truth, not some voice in my head" she looks at me with shock, but then she begins to shake, and all her pain begins to go. And her injuries heal. "What have you done to me?" she weakly says, and I answer: "I know a concept that you would consider trivial, a joke…_mercy"_

Then a weak scream interrupts my carrying of her "kill her now!" we return to see nana running and with a huge grin in her face. I say to kaede: "you must go…and I apologize for your beating. Seriously, she is like five or seven, but don't worry, you will be with your friends again soon" then I make her sleep (I can control a little of this reality) and I talk to the little girl: "listen…I'm not going to kill her, she needs help, and I know that is must be "evil" but…I can make her sane again, trust me" I touch her face with my hand and I make her sleep, but then a sudden noise…like mowing: "nyu?

I see the other one of kaede…Nyu; I don't particularly hate her, in fact. She is like a cat in a human form, so she is "innocent" for the most part, I pet her head, and I decide to take her to this home, she is confused so she decides to follow me, I shape my suit to casual clothes and we walk for a few seconds:

"So…no idea where you are eh?"

"Nyu"

"…I will take you to Kouta, your friend remember him?"

She begins to smile, she knows him.

"I will help your other you, remember her too?"

She looks at me in confusion…but then the homeless girl sees us.

"It's that nyu?"

"Oh yes. Take her to this home, I found her…_screwing around"_

They go home…thank god Nana is not hurt. I must complete my mission, but for now, everything I in peace, too bad it will be not forever…

**Enoch Story Part five**

I remember her face, that despair, it was looking into all the shit that has happened in her life, I felt like I was hitting an innocent, of course I don't wanted to kill her, but…did she really deserve that? By all logical means she have to be beaten, but I have seen what she was before, with repressed emotions, and tortured by bullies, and that little innocent girl, Nana, when I spoke her name I feel, relax. Like my "creator" Enoch of earth-1220 loved an alliteration of her, and she is living with him right now, Kaede was about to kill my alliteration, so, she deserved her beating? Was her lost innocence corrupting her? I brood in my heaven thinking what I should do.

No…I get it now, "Lucy" was controlling the body, she is the murderer, and there are not two minds in one body, three in fact. I must wait until the son of the director kidnaps her, and then she escapes. I have an Idea to resolve the problem, "divide and conquer" I think the former will be eliminated and replaced by…well "replace", but what I will do with the crazy one and the murderous one? That will be a problem for another time, I must destroy that base, I must pray that the events in this reality go faster, because I got to first: wait until she is kidnaped, convince her to help me, before the father of Nana sends her there.

I remember what my other me felt, I see in their past a night in the maple house, they were kissing, and talking about their lives…they were happy, and they still are. Me? I am about to _try _to save my planet…Kaede, I felt like we have a connection, and I feel…love for you?

I see that the homeless girl had a rough life too, her father raped her, and the mother was no better, the damn bitch accused her for "stealing" her husband, good to know that Mayu had found friends…Kaede, sleep well, very soon we will meet again, I think I must apologize to her for what I have done. Seriously, I can't get through my head I beaten that girl like that, but in the "bright" side I rescued a innocent, damn. God, tell me what to think, I feel like I have done something terrible!

It has been like…a few weeks, months? In heaven you can lose some time without noticing. after Mayu started school and living in the maple house, the time is close, Nyu is going to get captured, now I will change the things, I must observe silently: finally they were going to school, an d has I planned they were going with Nyu, good that girl has the same HQ of a cat, and not a very smart one, I see that Nana had awaken, good she did not lost anything, her father asks her a few questions about what happened:

K: "so…a man in a strange suit come and saved you?"

N: "yep, Papa, he was weird, this suit got hands that he used to punch Lucy!"

K: "this suit…got hands? Like yours?"

N: nope, the suit had tendril like thingies and he used Lucy as a sack for punches"

He was preoccupied; I was a menace, or an ally he asked to himself, to be fair, if I was a menace I won't have saved this daughter! Ok, I see the college was doing some club thing I don't really care, Nyu stumbled close to the ex-military jackass Bando, and man, he was close to getting her, he and some guy enter the university, in the research section, the jackass wants some information to treat this…"crotch inconvenient" (Lucy put some "eggs" in this "salad") and ask him if he can have kids or not (I think the second is a better option, he is a total psycho and I believe that he can easily kill this own family) in answer the son of the director, Professor Kakuzawa says that he can have kids, but with horns, the professor tells him to be happy, of course band of ass decides to be a dick and try to intimidate him, but the professor punches him in the face, stating that he hates idiotic people, and lest say the truth…me too.

In the maple house Nyu decides to go to bath with an unwilling Kouta….im not kidding, she decides to go to the bath tub and she lets him touch her! GAH! I need a censor bar in my vision; I have seen her fucking breasts! So...that was…what is that word? Oh yeah _POINTLESS, _maybe looking at that was a mistake, seriously that was stupid, I think I will sleep with these stupid breasts in my nightmares! I return my vision to the university, and the professor tells to the band of ass to make a trade: fake this castration, if he haves children. The crazy scientist wants him to be the "father of a new race" or some shit like that, and band of ass accepts (I think)

The next day in the university the Kouta and annoying dickhead cousin try to silence Nyu because of the crazy scientist, but the human cat says "yes" to a question by the professor and he quickly recognizes her as Lucy, even telling to himself the vaccine is complete, the boy listens to this and tries to escape, but the professor stops them, a large smirk appears on my face, yes. All according to my plan. They told them all they know about her, then lying to them about her being: "the daughter of my brother" they decide to leave her to him, the girl screams the boy's name like some television drama, and it continues when this two begin crying close to the temple…in the university the doctor asshole ties and…undresses Nyu and believes this gibberish is all an act, he is wrong isn't he?

He tells her about this plan: to bear children with him and (obviously) defy this father, and making himself king and all that bullshit, jeez, the Kazusawa family is full of assholes, but only _one_ is a saint in this tree of psychotic deception. In the Maple house the little family decides to sleep, thinking that _maybe_ the professor was lying (oh really? What made you think that?) In the university and he drugs her, but he didn't know that he made Nyu asleep, but not Lucy, or Kaede? Whatever, he realizes that the vaccine he used for negotiations is meaningless now, she listens to him blabbering about destroying humanity, I see that Nana has recovered from her shock, and she will serve her "papa" no matter what, heh, she will soon see.

Back in the university the mad scientist tells her that he is a diclinous too! And he released her, even telling her the story of this antecessors, I am supposed to give a crap right? But then Lucy (I presume) decapitates him, Kouta decides to go to the college and ask the good doctor a few questions. He stumbles to Arakawa, her assistant, and damn my other my has some story with her, I think she was the one that called the team that attacked the Maple Inn, and Enoch hates her, but know I see that he forgiven her…after kidnapping Nana (douche) also Arakawa will make the actual vaccine to the diclinous virus. They see that the decapitated head of the professor is in the ground, let's say the truth, Lucy escaped…YEAH! All like I planned! But…Lucy killed an innocent that crossed her path…for no GODDAMN REASON! Fuck, I'm supposed to root for you piece of shit?

I must rest, later I will go and find her…Lucy, I think I retract for my earlier pity for you…


	6. Chapter 6

**Enoch & Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Kaede/Lucy Story part five**

I walk into that damn stairwell, it looks similar to the one I got my ass kicked, but I think I did wrong, I tried to kill that girl, but who was he? _What _was he?! These eyes were glowing green; he had talons in these feet, he has claws. And my defeat was…surreal. I see a couple walking, I wish I dint had these things in my head, because if these things weren't there I would have a better life. Wait…Kouta? Yes, is him. I remember this face. He was the only one that considered me a person; he considered me a friend. I know what he has done, and what I have taken from him. I must go, they don't need to see me, I step backwards, and then he screams…he remembers? Then I accidentally say this name, he asks me if I am alright…I make a slight smile. He is astonished by my presence, he doesn't remember?

He calls me…Nyu, what kind of stupid name is that? They are shocked to see me talking, I see their hands, are holding, I push Yuka with my ability, and he comforts her, reminds me of the very moment he lied to me. There isn't a place for people like me, with beings like him, and I depart. But he interrupts me, saying that if there is a place to live, he let me go. I almost go with him, but then the voice reminds me…of what I have done. I try to tell him what I did: "did you forget that much? Because, in that train eight years ago, your father and little sister…were killed, by **me."**

He looks at me with horror "I remember you, that girl…it was you" he then begins looking down, "I retract from what I have said…go, I don't want to see you" I slowly walk, but I tell him that I am sorry for what I have done, "you are sorry?" he says…in a calm form "and you think, I will forgive you? You fucking believe an apology will make them alive again" he walks to me and punches me in the gut, Yuka tries to rebuke him with a punch, but he pushes her, then he spits at my fallen body and says…tearfully: "you don't deserve anything, don't even a friend" they walk away. He is right, the only thing I can do without a problem is destroying, I turn to the city, and I rest in an alleyway.

A man in a grey and dirty hoodie rest in the same place as me, with a can and a can opener for it, he turns at me, we were facing each other, thanks to the darkness of the night this face was invisible, I readied my vectors, if he is a pedophile, better take care of him. Then he offers me some of this canned meat "you want some?" I grab a little, "here" he hands me a fork, a total stranger, and he is friendly to me?

S (stranger): "what are those things in yer head?"

K: (silence)

S: "wait…horns?"

K: "do you have a problem with them? You will think I am an oxen or something?"

S: "what? No, calm down, cows are animals, you are no animal"

K: "who are you?"

S: "the name is Enoch, and I think we have seen before"

K: "wait…that voice *gasps* YOU?!"

Yes…the guy who defeated me, then he quits this hoodie, revealing a guy of my age, a black guy, but not exactly dark, these eyes were brown, this face was slim, and these nose was slightly big, he had a mustache, also black and short hair. He then begins to look down, he was…sad?

E: "I am sorry, for beating you"

K: "really? You stalked me just for an apology? Mmm ok, I forgive you"

E: "I really apologize for what I have done, Kaede…"

K: *gasps* how do you know my name?!"

E: "I know a lot of things, I propose you something, crash in my home for a day, and I will answer you, even talk"

He told me that he is no longer alive. So he lives in another dimension, I now I call bullshit on that, but then a glowing circle appears behind us, Enoch smirked, "don't be afraid" he said almost mockingly. I decide to see for myself, I needed a place to stay; being a bum is a hard life, I ask emotionlessly: "why are you so kind to me? You saw with your own eyes I tried to kill a kid" this eyes sharpen and he pushes me into the light. I found myself in an impossible place; there is a tiny island, like ten meters long. There is sea around me, and a large shadow? Gigantic, almost as big as….I sees upwards and I widen my eyes, a large castle floating in the air?! A hand reaches my shoulder, I turn my body quickly to see who he is, Enoch of course.

K: "how…how that castle is floating there?!"

E: "calm down, jeez. I can toy with this reality, see"

Then the sea becomes purple, as the sky has the same color, then they return to blue.

K: "I see…you are God aren't you?"

E: "me…God?! How dare you insult him! I am just a servant"

Then a stair comes out of the castle's main door, and we move up, I see that this place is only water, but there is beauty on it. We enter the castle, for the inside there was an elevator, also it looked like a hotel elevator room. He motioned me to enter first, and when we were waiting he was looking at the doors, this expression reminds me so much of how I am now. Finally the elevator stops, revealing…an apartment interior?! This…can't be real! "Enoch, have you drugged me?! What…what is happening" he smirks and says: "rest in my room if you want. Tomorrow I explain" the sitting room was large, with a big window to appreciate the watery vista, close to the window there was a kitchen, and a hallway led to the rooms, I entered Enoch's room and decided to rest there, while he sleeps in the guests room, it can't be the other way around?

I close my eyes…and I enjoy how a comfy is the texture of a bed.

**Kaede/Lucy Story part six**

…I am still here? I thought it was all a dream…I wake up, and I find myself in Enoch's room. It is a really dark green, a big nightstand, with a flat TV above it attached to the wall. I open the door and I see that there is a room in front of the one I was, then in the left there was another room…Enoch "was sleeping, what our is it?" I accidentally said out loud, he mumbled: "…look at my clock" then I looked at the electronic clock of this room: 9:00. I got close to him…he was not exactly a "perfect Atlas" but, he was the one that let me crash in this house, and let me eat…I slightly shake him, for some reason I was smiling. "Can you explain to me what is going on?" he got up, he woke up, drowsy "what about waking me up in 12:00?" I was determined to know _what _he was. "Ok, ok. Goddamn, I was a normal boy, unlike you I had a life, I had loving parents, and a few friends. But then I died, God himself is taking me under these wing"

What? He is telling me that God, _GOD, the creator of all things is helping him?! _"He created my suit, it grants me superhuman strength and resistance, and he transfused some of this blood to me, thanks to it I can "create" powers, but if I kill someone innocent, I will be powerless. Like you I was bullied, in two different schools" I asked him why, he is a human. "Hahaha, you think that humans and other ones coexist peacefully? I was different form them, not physically, but mentally, I was thin, slender, slim. You call it, Oh and short. Also people called me crazy, why? I don't know. For almost all my life I was solitary, in kindergarten no one selected me as a playmate, and most of that time I played alone. I was like you Kaede…different."

"But I needed revenge, I got back to my school, and I teleported _all _of my enemies, and I scared them, unlike you I could kill, but I chose not to." He grabbed me by my shoulders, "remembers the director? He will kill all mankind with a virus, innocents will die! And the worst of all, he got someone important to you, untainted form sin…your brother" but…I don't have one, "I know, he…raped your mother" mother? He…put this dirty cock…in my mother? I close my eyes, and I guess that I passed out. "No…no, I don't think you can run from this young lady" I can hear him? I open my eyes, and I see him, he pats my head, and he says "I want you to kill him…while I destroy everything to threaten my world, is a bargain?" I need to save my brother…and he is ready to help me…"yes…I do it" I think, I have a friend in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enoch & Kaede: Blood Paths**

**Kaede/Lucy Story part seven**

Very well…my situation was the most fucked up shit I have had: a guy that is dead tries to help me, I am in **a **heaven and to top it all off, he will save the world…with me…a murderer. "Enoch…I am crazy? All my life was destined to something. But I thought it was punishment. "Listen to me…stops staring at the ground. If I forgive you, I think you can forgive yourself. Come on! The clock is tickin'!" he takes my hand "thanks…but we are really going to save the world?" "yes…listen the asshole will do the plan the next year, but we still need to kill him, and take your bro so make me a favor and _move ass!" _suddenly we appear a few feet close to the door of the facility "Girl…I know you can kill anyone, even unharmed people. But please like it or not you have killjoy, you need to say to yourself "I will get my brother and only that" ok? 'Cause you need sanity. And if that doesn't bring you enough to control your fucked voice I don't know what will" uh, he got a point. We enter "damn…Kaede…I can take bullets but what about you?" oh they have surrounded us. "Wait what is that?" I see that he had a tiny portal close to this right hand, and something crosses truth it, looks like a beer shaped like a horse "Enoch…we are about to die, I don't think is time for—"suddenly after he drinks it the soldiers and guards fling in the air, some kind of yellow force suspending them "THE HELL IS THAT?!" "Bucking bronco" he says, I easily kill all the immobilized guards. We resume walking. "Do you think that I am a terrible person?" "Umm, yes you are a killer. Why do you make me answer this?"

A bunch of other guards come and they explode. Is a matter of fact that this is supposed to be easy, me with my vectors, and he with this weird portal shit, we are invincible. We go to two elevators close one to another: "listen, I go to the place where the girls are tested err…you go to the lower of the low while I try my best to explore. Just don't get caught ok?" I get inside the metal box. I remember how I escaped this place…just blowin' everyone, mocking that glassed bitch about the loss of this secretary. And well…being that mute freak. I think should ask… (Grunt) oww! What the hell, I feel like my head is being slightly being smashed, and great my nose is bloody bleeding! The doors are opening…to reveal some crazy shit: it was like some underground grotto, with thousands of perfectly shaped square rocks, the ground is hard and with irregularities. I see a man…and something big in front of him. I hear what he is saying: "soon I will become superior and you my darling I ask you…are your predictio—"I throw i rock at the back of the knees of that bastard. The monster…that big headed thing looks at me! _"FATHER! You…how did you came here!?" _"A friend aided me…is that your daddy? I don't see you like a natural child, did he fucked up your appearance?" the thing tries to smash me, but I cut this right arm, then left. "_**No…**__our end will come faster than I imagined…this plan will fail even before it even began" _"WHAT?!" the old man yells, "ANNA! Why didn't you tell me—AUGH" I put my vectors around this pathetic body. "Lucy…let me explain you" "my name is kaede you bitch! WERE IS MY BROTHER?!" he turned and he was shocked for the looks of this ugly wrinkled face.

"H-how did you know? How did you come?!" I start to slowly crush these stomach, and he whimpers in pain "that is not your problem…where is HE?!" suddenly…he appears, he is nearly identical to me…expect for that strange metal…thing jaded in this forehead, he smiles at me…not insanely like I expect, almost like he never saw violence before…"big sis" he said...my god, I need to protect him! I quickly destroy that bastard's organs, and he falls to the ground. The kid comes close to this "father" and mourns him…"come on, we have to go" he kid looks at me…"WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?!" I…didn't know how he knew, suddenly I began to float, and what I can see he was crying, and with rage all over this face "WHY DID YOU KILLED HIM!? HE WAS MY FATHER!" I felt like a metal pipe was bending itself to strangle my neck.

"Let…me…urk…explain…" I struggle to say. He throws me up like a ragdoll, then he ran to me…and he opened these hand…the slaps came before I even open my eyes, then punches, then kicks to my gut "BASTARD, BASTARD!" he keep saying. This is what I get when I try to do the right thing? Or this is like that karma shit? The brat was surprisingly strong. He broke this beating, and he keep crying in a fetal position, "you killed him…you killed by brother too…you will kill me now?" I…destroy everything I touch. "Let me explain to you! He wanted to kill all humans, even _good _humans…I am sorry but. He did awful things to mother, to conceive you" he stood up, and asked me: "what he did to deserve that?" I said: "he hurt mother, a lot, to the point of suicide" he was shocked. Finally we decide to move to the elevator. "Did you costumed to the pressure?" he asked, "Nope, look at my nose, I wonder where Enoch at is?"

When they get up Kaede sees that there is nobody in the facility. "Come on… do you have a name?" "father calls me Adam" he says…that fucking zealot. Is incredible that monster made him into a tool, he just deserved that. I still wonder…what if he was a good father. Just look at Adam mourning him and almost killing me. Then we exit the building. With shock I see an escape pod/coffin about to go out of the island…Enoch and…that diclinous, and HIM! The one that let my friend die! "Wait here A. big sis is goin' to take a fear matters…into her own "hands" I jump and I yell to the people "HEY YOU ASSHOLE HIPOCRITE!" they turn and I see the girl that Enoch saved and another one with a constrain helmet. "Kaede! Don't kill them! Let me explain" how ironic, that he is saying that. "They need their lives back, ok him to say the least. So please forgive him and her. I give them a next chance, and you will be not smashing it understood?" Kurama, approaches me. "I have done terrible things, and I am not proud of the death of your friend…and he told me "You forget a thousand things every day, make sure this is one of them." I hand snake this hand and they leave. But the little girl approaches me and says: "I know I am supposed to get mad at you, but Enoch told me what happened…and I forgive you" she goes into the metal coffin and they _really _leave.

"Enoch…what know?" he lean close to me, puts this hand in my shoulder and says "you need to face him, if not the guilt will make your life, y'know…worse" Kouta…"yes, take me to him, come here Adam" we go. I expect to have a better talk than the last time.

**Part 2**

Then suddenly…we were outside the house, Enoch told me that it was called "Maple Inn" strange name, almost familiar. Enoch knocked, "remember…if he beats you up, I will defend you" then the door opened. A female voice said from the outside "I wonder who it can be…you think that…might be _her?" _another voice "…ooh I wanna talk to her alright…with my fist" he said devilishly, something that I ever imagined from him. "Man! You think that bullshit that she said is true? It was a lie; maybe she was crazier, before she had that other her!" damn…Yuka defending me? I never saw that one coming, suddenly the door opened, "um hello sire…I found someone that has told me to bring back here" Enoch said, almost awkwardly, then he turned to me: "so…you will talk or what?" then Kouta looked at me "you" he simply said "yes me…can, we talk about this?" "No, you did it without remorse; I saw the satisfaction in your fuckin' face!" "Yes I know! I wanted to apologize…I am incredibly sorry, I know that an apology will never bring them back but. I feel bad for it…if you hate me I understand but ple—"Slap in the face, "hey mister stop that, don't you see that she is feeling bad for it? Damn, stop it!" of course he continued to beat me, and then suddenly, I felt like something cold was opening my insides! A knife…then the beating and pain stopped. Enoch punched Kouta, then Adam. "ENOUGH!" the one who say that was…Yuka?! "Nyu! You came. But why your friends are beating my boyfriend?" boy…FRIEND?! No…no. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I cried, and I ran.

I expected a car to run in front of me…and one was indeed in front of me. But then a voice screamed behind me "LOOK OUT!" and the car stopped, rather abruptly and it got dented. "Adam?!" I looked at the boy. It was a matter of fact that he saved me. Enoch, Kouta and…Yuka followed me. "What happened to that car?!" she said. "I stopped it" my brother said. "You…what?!" they were about to had an argument then suddenly. "Let's go before the police come!" "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Enoch and we will talk when she comes to the Inn, alright?"

We enter the place. And Enoch tells her something that I can't understand: "go to sleep…and forget" she leaves and I believe that was some sort of command. "Ok, K&K seat please this will be a long conversation. A. sits too. I am a friend of murderous K. close to you. And she told me a lot of her past *winks* she was an orphan. And she NEVER got adopted. In the Orphanage life was shit man! Then a group of bullies ruined her already miserably live!" he continued, until Kouta told him: "that is not an excuse for killing my family, you know that for her fault I will NEVER apologize to Kanae! And she decapitated father! There is no forgiveness in that! Tell me is your best friend killed your family IN FRONT OF YOU! And then telling you that they were useless! How that would fell eh?" "Well…she had a "excuse" she saw you huggin' your pathetic and childish cousin." "Oh yeah? Then I will kill your family 'cause they were alive while mine are dead!" "heehey! Calm down cowboy, is not the same shit got it!" "It is" I said "I killed them because of a stupidity…I was jealous. Kouta you know why?" "Why? 'cause you are fucking insane?" "No…I liked you. A lot. I just wanted to do the same thing she did…and then I saw you two"

He was silent for a few seconds. "…because of what you did, I lost TWO important people in my life, and then I saw you again. Both of us unable to remember each other" "an' then I told you…I admit it. I am a monster. But please, understand that I feel bad about it! I beg you to forgive me" he rejected me. "Go with your friend. And your brother. Maybe if we forget about each other we will have better lives"


End file.
